Reunited
by sashailylol
Summary: Julia Albain had been ok with her life. That was until she was thrown back in with the rest of the Starkids by an unknown entity by the name of R, who remained mysterious, but helped her acknowledge something she'd been ignoring her entire life. (self-paras from a roleplay)
1. Arrival

Julia stepped out of her cab, not knowing what to expect of the hotel that awaited her. What she saw, however, was beyond any expectations that she could have had. The hotel that stood before her was lavish and tall, making her gasp in awe. The idea that someone could afford to stay here, and chose to spend that money on her and who knows how many others, was simply astounding. She shook herself out of her trance, attempting to clear the awe that was clouding her original concern for what she was doing here.

Making her way towards the hotel, Julia thought back to the letter she received, which was currently hidden in her jacket pocket. Who could have sent it, and why would they bring her here of all places? Who else was coming and why was it a secret? She was so lost in thought she didn't realise she had reached the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, can I help you with anything?" a gentleman asked tentatively, bringing her back to the present.

"Yes, sorry," Julia apologised, completely forgetting what she came here for. She paused, remembering her purpose, "I came to check in, but I'm not really sure how to go about this because I didn't book the accommodation." She held out the letter, hoping he would know what she was talking about.

"Ah yes, of course," he replied, scanning the letter with his eyes as if he was examining it. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that at least one of them knew what was going on. He read aloud her room details as he handed them and the letter to her, then directed her towards the elevator.

"Thank you so much," Julia responded, picking up her bags and heading off in the direction she had been told.


	2. The Mystery Of R

**The Mystery Of R**

Mysteries often remained unsolved. It wasn't like the movies where some genius detective or average girl-next-door finds a hidden clue and reveals a secret that everyone knew all along. Often, something small and insignificant remained hidden, but forgotten, for no one bothered enough to figure it out. There weren't dark secrets just lying around for anyone to find, but rather a hidden identity that was never revealed and therefore remained a mystery forever.

This was not what Julia hoped would become of R. She desired to know how had brought everyone back together and what their intentions were. She hadn't spoken to anyone of course, assuming they were all just as clueless as she was. If she really thought about it however, Julia found it strange that not one of them had a clue who R was. It seemed unlikely that no one would know anything but, not wanting to cause another rift in the group, she didn't question it. Out loud at least. In her room by herself was an entirely separate matter.

In order to discover the true identity of this unknown, Julia sat awake at night, pondering all the people in building that she had seen before. It was quite obvious that whoever wanted them here knew them well; where they lived, what they liked, and who was involved with Starkid. Obviously not everyone attended, but it would have been impossible for everyone to come, even with completely open schedules. Some of them were just too sceptical to trust an anonymous letter to an unknown destination.

Julia was still unsure whether she should trust this person. It was clear they had good intentions of bringing a group of friends back together to mend that friendship, but what intrigued Julia the most is what R's concern was with Starkid. They were either a Starkid themself, or a very interested third party. But looking around at the ones who had come, Julia couldn't find it in herself to point fingers at one of them. If it were one of the Starkids, they were hiding it very well, though now that they were getting along, Julia wasn't sure what other 'challenges' R had in store for them. If they were getting along, why were they still being 'held' here, and forced to participate in events and activities? Wouldn't that likely draw the group apart again? Unless the idea was to force them together to make up, only to break up again, Julia could not see why they weren't allowed to just hang out together like they were now.

In any case, the mystery of R would be unsolved until they slipped up, or until Julia found out who else knew about R's secret identity…


	3. Hopeless Dreaming

**Hopeless Dreaming**

Julia had a secret. And deep down Julia knew she could never tell anyone. Her family sort of knew, but they didn't realise it, they thought she was happy. And she was, most of the time. But occasionally, she remembered her teenage years, and how they were the worst time in her life.

As an adult, Julia tried to forget what her parents had said, but every time she looked at them or her friends, a part of her never forgot and never ceased to remind her that her whole life was one she never wanted. But she could never release this burden from her shoulders, because by telling someone, anyone, she would let all of her family and friends down. Everyone was so proud of her because they didn't know any better. Julia couldn't disappoint them like that.

She had grown to like her life, but she knew that was only because she didn't have a choice. Her life had been decided for her years ago, and now it was too late to veer from that path. Her friends were here, the man she loved was here, and her parents would never let her change. Julia loved her parents, but sometimes she hated them. Sometimes when the hopelessness came back, and her self-loathing takes hold, Julia realises that the only people she hates more than herself are her parents. They brought this on her and she never wanted this life. They forced her to become this person and do things that she never wanted to. Seeing all the Starkids again only made things worse; they brought back memories she wanted to forget and dreams she could never achieve. Julia often wished that this was what she wanted, so she could feel at home the way she was, and not like she was living someone else's life.

But she didn't. And her life was a constant reminder of what she had lost, and that she would never be able to be truly happy knowing that she was doing something she never wanted to do, and becoming a person she never wanted to be.


End file.
